Lost Soul
by Carol-Chan
Summary: Kagome makes a wish to give her soul to Kikyou so Inuyasha can be happy...But is that really what Inuyasha wants?


Trudging through the snow, Kagome rapid breathes was seen easily through the air. The mist escaping from the 2 pieces of red flesh, parting with each pump of her broken heart. Streaks of tears stained her face. But were quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her white sweater. Her legs finally gave up as she collapsed onto the white surface. She watched her hand grasp the Shikon Jewel. Her tears started to well up again. Memories flashed into her eyes."I'll always protect you." Inuyasha whispered stroking her hand softly with his. "You promise?" replied Kagome a worry ceased to go away, with the thought of Kikyou in her mind. "I promise" and Inuyasha kissed her softly.  
  
"Lies, they were all lies. His promise, his touch.his kiss" touching her lips with her fore finger. "I.I just want him to be happy. If he already loves another what am I to him? I'll do the next best thing. Standing up with uncertainty she looked towards the sky if what she was doing was the answer. "Give my soul to another? Is that the right answer?" she whispered a yes to no one and kneeled. Holding the jewel in a praying fashion she whispered ever so softly. "Grant my wish and take my soul away to another. A certain Miko priestess by the name of Kikyou" her closed eyes shot open her screams of agony were heard by her friends and a certain hanyou.  
  
"Was that Lady Kagome I heard?!" worried Miroku. "Kagome!" yelled Sango ignoring that Miroku's hand was dangerously close to her butt. Shippo and Inuyasha were the first to act as they used their ears to detect the sound of the screams erupting from Kagome's lungs. 'Kagome please be okay' thought Inuyasha as he glided through the trees. Kagome had said she was going for a walk and enjoy the scenery and would be back soon. She had left as soon as he arrived. He smelt her tears holding back. Had she seen him and Kikyou?!. 'Oh god!' Inuyasha thoughts ran wild as his eyes widening.  
  
Listening to the noise of her reincarnated. Kikyou grasped her chest; sweat dripping her brow despite the coldness of the temperature. She dropped to her knees. "My reincarnated! Is giving up her life!" said a surprised Miko. The screams had stopped and a blast of light caused Kikyou tumbling down a hill. Her head resting against an old tree and her eyes shut like in a peaceful sleep.  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw her body lying on her side facing away from him. He quickly rushed towards her and carried her in a bridal style. Her head leaning against his and the jewel still held in her hand. Her skin was deathly pale and her scent was nowhere on her body. Getting scared Shippo jumped on Kagome and started to tell her to wake up and stop joking around. The gang monervered themselves near Inuyasha to check on Kagome. As they walked quickly towards Kaede's hut. Surprised to find that Kikyou was there talking to her sister. Drinking tea in an old fashion. She caught sight of the gang and a pale Kagome. Her eyes widen on the girl. She placed her tea down and quickly grabbed Kagome out of Inuyasha's hands. He reluctantly let go still surprised.  
  
A half an hour later Kagome was covered with several blankets and breathing carefully. Looking towards Kaede's the group demanded answers. But soon saw her eyes held no answers. "What did you do to Kagome!" yelled a stubborn Shippo. "I did nothing but she has brought it upon herself" her eyes looking down towards the warm fire. The group was surprised to see the emotions held in her eyes and noticed that her skin was a richly caramel color. "Stop lying!" yelled Shippo once more but was silenced when he saw Kagome awaken. Her eyes dull and lifeless she looked up to see her companions look at her worried. Uttering no words she sat quietly beside Kikyou. Her skin warmed slightly at the fire.  
  
Sango was the first to break the silence. "Kagome? Are you.feeling alright?" Kagome tried her hardest to put a smile on but only half smiled at her friend. "Of course I'm fine Sango. I feel great!" her fake enthusiasm could not fool the demon exterminator, the perverted monk, the fox demon or the half hanyou. They all continued to stare at her for another answer. "I used the Jewel to give my soul to Kikyou. For reasons that I want to keep to myself." and with that Kagome got up and brushed her skirt with her hand. Then made her exit towards the door. A blizzard had risen. "Child! Ye should not go out at such terrible weather!" yelled Kaede to get her point across.  
  
But of course Kagome could not feel the temperature and told Kaede not to worry about herself. "Just try to keep your selves warm" she replied and walked out. Inuyasha was about to get up and go after her when Kikyou grasped his hand. Her hand warm and inviting 'Just like Kagome's' he thought. His emotions did not feel any love or warmth coming from her heart. So he ripped his hand out of hers and left the warm hut into the blinding cold. His nose was no use so was his nose and eyes. The blizzard was getting thicker and he decided to rest along an old oak tree. His tears escaping his eyes.  
  
"Kikyou" he whispered seeing the dead woman making her way towards him. "Let us be together. Make a wish Inuyasha for us!" she smiled. Her eyes narrowed after a period of seconds. "You don't love me do you? You fell in love with my copy didn't you!" yelled Kikyou. Inuyasha grasped her arms. "That's not it! I love you Kikyou! I only care for you! And I will always protect you!" That was then he heard small footsteps but quickly dismissed it as an animal. He kissed her flat and hard. But moved away quickly. It didn't feel right his heart was aching for someone else. Kikyou had seen his eyes distant. Her eyes narrowed at the site. "You have fallen in love with her!" Inuyasha looked away towards the sky. "I.I have". Taken back Kikyou did not have time to take this all in and stood silently staring at the retreating back of the hanyou.  
  
He cried hard and long. "Kagome." The kiss they shared that night meant more to Inuyasha then he thought. He used it for a mere plan to capture the jewel from Kagome. But felt him enjoying every second of it. Reaching up to his lips he could still feel the tingling feeling. His eyes downcast did not notice a pair of dainty feet moving toward him. That was when he heard her voice, "Inuyasha?" "Kagome!" he yelled looking up. Her eyes level with his. His fingers started to tingle and itch for the feel of her body that molded so well with his. Surprise Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms quickly. Her head was gently placed in the crook of his neck and his head resting on top of hers. 'Why, why does he still hold me? When he loves Kikyou?' His tears surprised her even more.  
  
"Please come back to me Kagome, I love you." he whispered. He felt a jerking at his arm and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Inuyasha I think it's too late" Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her. Even though her lips were cold it felt so right. To have her in his arms, kissing her lips underneath the company of a huge oak tree. Kagome pulled away slightly looking into his eyes. "You aren't lying" her eyes widen with surprise. "But I'm just a doll now. Why do you want a doll to be your soul mate" "Because whenever I'm with you it just feels right to just see you, to hear you. I feel complete whenever I'm near you~ and if you love me back maybe we can get your soul back too". His eyes diverted to the ground afraid that Kagome might not feel the same way. "Inuyasha.I have always and I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Even if I give away my soul my heart will always belong to me so will the love for you." And with that Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Happy he hugged her back.  
  
The duo just rested enjoying each other's company. Taking out the jewel Inuyasha was about to grant a wish. "Inuyasha it can't work that way. A mere wish cannot just undo, you need to kill the person" looking downcast Kagome looked towards the jewel held in his hand. "But I already know that you cannot kill a person you care about". Kagome stood up from Inuyasha. Grabbing her hand she looked down into Inuyasha's determined eyes. "Kikyou is supposed to be long dead she cannot forever roam the earth with a soul that does not belong to her." Looking toward the faraway hut he saw Kikyou walking out.  
  
The sky had cleared and the sun was nowhere to be seen through the clouds. "Inuyasha! Are you sure you want to do this." Kagome asked dully looking towards the beautiful Miko. "Yeah, I'm sure" Inuyasha replied eyes narrowing at his target. Getting up he held Kagome's hand to reassure her safety. Upon reaching the hut, Kikyou had smiled at Inuyasha but soon noticed him holding hands with Kagome. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "Inuyasha, why are you bringing her back? If she wants to leave she may leave!" yelled Kikyou. "She is not wanted here!" she continued with the gang and Kaede running out. They all glared at her. "Your wrong, it's ye who does not deserve to be here!" yelled Kaede. Kikyou eyes widened at her younger sister. "How dare you talk to your own flesh and blood like that!" "For once the old woman's right! You don't deserve to belong here. You should have stayed dead long ago," continued Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but Kagome is more important to me then you'll ever be." and with that Inuyasha killed with his bare hands.  
  
Looking down at Kikyou's grave Inuyasha had never felt more relieved. He felt a hand grasp his tightly and one's head leaning against his shoulder. "Do you think it was right to end her life?". Looking towards his beloved wife, Her hair a midnight blue and her eyes caressing every emotion held in her heart. "Yea, I'm sure" and clutching onto her hand the pair left the grave. 


End file.
